First Christmases
by Sasusc
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Bulma only wanted her boys to have a great first Christmas. Written for Jessica for WJS Secret Santa. Hope you like it!


Title: First Christmases

Author: Sasusc

Fandom: DBZ

Characters: Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks

Timeline: Post-Cell Saga

Rated: M/R for sexual content

Prompt: BV Secret Santa "Christmas isn't a season, it's a feeling."

Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Bulma only wanted her boys to have a great first Christmas. Written for Jessica for WJS Secret Santa. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>"Trunks," Bulma said sweetly as she handed her son from the future a strand of Christmas lights. "Can you hang these up over there? <em>Someone<em> refuses to help me!" She made sure to direct that comment towards the Saiyan Prince.

"Sure Mother."

"Hmp," Vegeta tossed towards them. "I don't see the point of this stupid holiday."

Bulma placed her infant son on the floor. "It's your son's first Christmas. Both of them. You will _not_ ruin it for them."

Trunks tacked the lights up around the high window his mother had pointed to. "Actually, we had Christmases. They weren't as extravagant as this, but my mother tried to give me some normalcy from all the chaos."

She turned her glare on the teenager. "Hush you."

"See, woman? It's not his first Christmas, and the infant is too young to remember this," Vegeta pointed out. "It's just another stupid holiday."

Bulma stomped across the room towards the Saiyan. "That's not the point, _Vegeta_!" She poked him on the chest as she glared up into his face. "Besides, this would be your first Christmas too. Last year you decided to go train in space and left me _pregnant_!"

Vegeta startled at the tone in her voice. Was she upset or angry that he had left? He had to leave. She had proven to be a bigger distraction than he had originally thought she would be when he had given into his lust for her. He needed to concentrate on his training to become a Super Saiyan, and even the mere scent of this woman had been a temptation that took away his self-control. He crossed his arms in front of him and turned his nose up at her, deciding it was better not to look at her in case of giving her any hints of his thoughts.

It had dawn on him the night before he left for space that she was pregnant. It was early still, and he doubted the woman knew it then. Her scent had changed, becoming stronger as the child started developing in her womb. It was intoxicating and kept drawing him from the Gravity Chamber to where ever she happened to be. That last night, as he laid sated in her arms and the smell of sex thick in the air, he found his hand creeping down her body to rest on her flat stomach. A pulse of life fluttered underneath his hand, and he knew why he was finding it harder and harder to resist this temptation. Any male Saiyan would find it hard to resist their pregnant mate. A child, a mate, and an upcoming battle. Now more than ever, he needed to become a Super Saiyan. There were two precious lives underneath his hand, and if they were to survive, he had to be a Super Saiyan. He had to leave so he could fully concentrate on his training. As soon as that decision formed in his mind, he left the bed and dressed. He found his way to her lab, pulled up the blueprints to the Gravity Chamber, and made quick work into learning how to repair and fly it into space. He was gone before she woke.

"It doesn't matter as I won't be here for this Christmas. I'll be in the Gravity Room."

Bulma smirked and patted his arm. "I don't think so, Vegeta. I had Daddy pull a few parts from it and now they are wrapped and hidden as Christmas presents. You won't get them back until then."

His head whipped down to stare into her eyes. She wasn't kidding. That devious sparkle in her blue eyes said it all. "I ought to strangle you right now for what you have done!"

"Yeah? Well, you need to get into the Christmas spirit, mister! It's more than just a holiday-a season!"

Trunks, still unsure about his father's temper and especially when it was aimed towards his mother, placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed both as a comfort and as a reassurance that he wouldn't let harm come to her. "It's a feeling," he finished for her. It was a familiar saying she used to tell him every year when he told her that he didn't need or want anything for the holidays. Then she would break down and cry, wishing he could have seen how Christmas used to be celebrated before the Androids came. And he would repeat those same words back to her. "Christmas isn't a season, it's a feeling." It was family and love and being thankful that they had each other.

"Grandma mentioned you wanted to get a Christmas photo done. Why don't you take…Trunks"-It always felt weird to talk about his younger self like this-"and go shopping for the prefect Christmas outfit. Dad and I probably will need something nice to wear."

Bulma spun around and hugged her son. "Thanks," she whispered. She slid around him, scooped up her son, and was gone without another word.

Trunks waited until Vegeta acknowledged him before speaking. "This Christmas means so much to her. Why can't you see that? It's the only time my mother really ever mentions how much she missed you."

Vegeta raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"She told me that Christmas was the only holiday she got to spend with you. You-He," he decided to go with. This Vegeta and the Vegeta he never knew were now two different people thanks to his interference. "He didn't know it was Christmas, but he came to her that night. They talked. He told her things…things about his Saiyan heritage, his family. She said it was the night that she knew he loved her. And in the morning, before he left, he told her that she was pregnant-that he would be back. Goku's death had shaken him, she told me. Changed him. He had a few things to work out before he could come back to her-us. But then the Androids came and he was killed. It was why she loved Christmas so much, and why it broke her heart at the same time. Now this Bulma… That Christmas happened differently. My coming back here changed the way things happened here, but I do know the Christmas still means the same thing for her. Family and love. It was always the one time of the year that both her parents stayed home. Gramps would put down his latest project and spend the whole Christmas devoted to his family. This would be the first year she'll have all of us for Christmas. You will not ruin this for her."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the boy. "Are you threatening me?"

"If I was threatening you, you would not be questioning it." Trunks let a smirk slipped across his lips. "And mother always makes the best Christmas cookies. If you're nice enough, she'll probably let you eat a whole batch or two of cookies on your own."

Vegeta found himself slipping into Bulma's room later that night. It was dark, but his night vision didn't take long to adjust to the darkness. Bulma was curled on her bed clutching a large pillow to her chest. A dim beam of moonlight sprayed across the pillow under her head causing strands of her cerulean tresses to shine in the darkness. She looked vulnerable lying there, curled on her side. It was totally different than the woman he was used to confronting in the light of day. This Bulma he had trouble picturing being able to go head to head with him in an argument-and no hope of actually winning it if she was strong enough to do so. There was something oddly appealing to see this side of Bulma Briefs, the woman who could bulldoze her way into anything. This wasn't the arrogant woman who wanted a say in anything and everything. She wasn't the woman who always had to be right about something, nor was she the woman who pretended not to fear anything. As much as he appreciate and admire that woman he knew during the day, this delicate looking woman in front of him brought forth a surge of protectiveness and tenderness he tried not acknowledge.

"Vegeta?" she whispered sleepily. She released the pillow and slowly reached across the bed towards him.

He let the darkness cover the smile he allowed to caress his lips. "Bulma."

"What are you doing here?"

He kneeled on the bed, grapping her hand. "Do I need a reason to visit you?" Vegeta could tell she was waking up.

"You haven't _visited_ me in some time," she whispered as she opened her eyes to look up at him.

"I've been busy," he retorted.

"Training. As you have done practically since the day I met you. And yet, before the Androids came, you found plenty of time to visit me. Knock me up and then leave me." She didn't know why she was still bitter over him taking off weeks before she had found out she was pregnant. It wasn't as if they were married or even dating. She hadn't been expecting some big gesture of love and devotion from the Saiyan Prince. And when he came back, she shoved Trunks in his face for introduction and they never talked about what had happened between them. Not like there had been a whole lot of time for discussion. She had made peace with it during those long first couple of weeks of being a single parent. So she wasn't sure why she was bringing it up now.

"It's not like you even knew that you knocked me up," Bulma muttered.

"I knew," he said into the silence that formed between them.

"What?" She pushed herself up and stared at Vegeta in shock.

He leaned towards her, brushing his nose against her neck and inhaling her scent. He felt her shift away, reaching for the lamp next to her bed. He snagged an arm around her tiny waist and pulled her onto his lap. "No lights," he breathed into her ear. The light would only make him withdraw from her. He had pondered Trunks' words. His other self had come to her on a night like this. Whether he had confessed all his sins or not, he had conceded that this woman held a place in his heart. And he had denied this woman in his arms that same recognition for a year now.

Bulma didn't fight him. This was the side of Vegeta she only caught glimpses of and he fought repeatedly to bury beneath his arrogance and pride. This was the Vegeta she almost given up ever seeing. Maybe there was hope for them. So, instead of turning on the lights as she wanted, she slipped her hand up his back, over his shoulder, and threaded her fingers through his hair.

"Your scent changed, making it harder and harder for me to resist you…what I was feeling. I remember lying above you, my head pillowed on your breasts and my seed between your legs. I was content."

She waited. And waited. She sighed after a while. "You were content."

He ran his hands up underneath the t-shirt she wore to bed to feel her bare back against his rough hands. She had always been soft to the touch. "Aye, I was content. A warrior, especially during war times, cannot afford to feel content. It's too dangerous. And that's when I felt our child-just large enough to make his presence known. It became far more dangerous. I've been preparing for battle. I should have been more careful. It wasn't as if I didn't know our species could breed. Gohan is proof of that. Becoming a Super Saiyan was no longer only for my pride as a warrior and to defeat Kakarot. I was going to become a father and I now had a mate to protect. I could only do that if I became a Super Saiyan." He rested his head on her shoulder. "And I failed at that. I wasn't strong enough to defeat ally…let alone, my enemy. Trunks…my son died in front of me. I failed him."

Bulma clutched his head. "No, you didn't fail him, Vegeta. He's alive. You avenged him, remembered? That meant so much to Trunks. That cold attitude you showed to him and the world slipped for him." She pulled his head back so that she could stare straight into his eyes. "You're not a man for words. Your actions speak so loudly for you. You don't have to tell me the words to know that you care." She pressed as soft kiss to his lips. "Although, words are nice every once in a while."

"Hmp," he grumbled. "Always a greedy wrench."

She laughed. He smiled. She tilted her head back up and gave him another kiss. Vegeta growled and tumbled her down on the bed. He found that sweet spot on the side of her neck and bite down.

"Before we go any further," Bulma said as she tugged at his hair. "What are you planning to do with our…relationship?"

He cupped her breast and stared at her hungrily. "I thought this was obvious." He squeezed the globe for emphasis. She arched into his hand as his thumb brushed across her nipple.

"I won't let you keep walking in and out of my life."

He nodded and dipped his head for a kiss. "I am a warrior. There is no guarantee that I would always come back to you."

She cupped his cheeks and looked at him. "I know that. I've resigned myself to that long ago when Goku slammed into my life…when Yamcha came into it. Warriors, the lot of you. Even my son. But you'll try. You'll try to come back to me when you can. That's all I ask of you." She arched up into a kiss, sliding her tongue across his lips and seeking entrance. Before he could open up, she pulled back. "And I'm not ChiChi. I won't take lightly to being left behind. Train all you want, but if you're away longer than a month on some stupid training mission or you decide you're going to take the long way home after almost dying on another planet you'll be in a world of hurt."

"Are you telling me you only want me in your bed once a month?" He trailed rough kisses down her throat and onto her collarbone. He stopped when he met the material of her t-shirt. He reached up and tugged at it. It easily ripped under his strength. He enjoyed the aroused gasped that escaped her lips.

"I figured it would be easier to move your stuff into my room. Trunks might find it odd when he starts understanding family relationships and wonders why mommy and daddy don't sure a room."

He gave an exaggerated sighed against her breast. "Fine, I'll have what little possessions I have brought here tomorrow. But I'm only doing it for the boy."

Bulma slapped him playfully on the head. "Since you're only here for Trunks, I guess we should stop-" Her whole body responded when he swooped down and took her nipple into his wet mouth and sucked on it. She arched into him, her fingernails digging into his shoulders.

He released her nipple with a scrap of his teeth against the sensitive flesh. "We should stop. Wouldn't want to give the kid ideas of what 'mommies and daddies' do in the dead of the night."

Bulma was quick to wrap her legs around the Saiyan's waist and tugged his head down to her left breast. "Just admit you were planning to move in here from the beginning. Oh!" Vegeta gave her left breast as much attention as her right one. She pressed her lower body in closer to his.

He trailed a wet tongue into the dip between her breasts and slipped his hands underneath her sweatpants to cup her ass in his hands. In a quick move Bulma always loved, he pulled her into saddling his hips as he sat on his haunches. She squealed as her hot center landed above his and couldn't resist grinding down. It had been far too long since the last time they had sex. Her mouth found the sensitive spot on the nook of his neck and sucked on it.

He growled. "Bulma."

She worked her way up and across his jaw line to his ear. "We should have had this conversation as soon as you came back."

"I thought you said you didn't need the words."

She pushed off of him and stood up on the bed. He smirked as her hands shoved her pants and underwear to her ankles before kicking out of them. He quickly followed suit with his own pants. She stood in front of him bathed in moonlight and darkness.

"And I said words are nice every once in a while."

He kneeled in front of her, sucking on her hip. "And as you reminded me, I'm a man of action. You'll find my Saiyan armor next to the chest of drawers over there."

Bulma twisted towards her dresser to look. She would have fallen if he grabbed her hips to still her. She could barely make out the gleam of moonlight on his old armor-the one that had a huge hole on the chest plate from his death all those years ago.

"Vegeta!" she cried out instead of the words she wanted to express in her happiness. His head had dipped down, and it took all her effort to keep herself standing as he found her center with his mouth. She grasped his hair for support.

He trailed his hands down her hips to the back of her thighs and hoisted them over his shoulders. He licked and sucked on her juices making her moan and clenched her thighs around his head. He dropped them, making sure Bulma's head wouldn't hit the headboard as he lowered them down to the bed. It had been too long since he tasted her and he doubted he would last long this first time.

She made a noise of protest as he withdrew from between her legs. He smirked as he slid up her body and took an opened mouth kiss from her. She was quick to wrap her legs around his hips before he surged into her and swallowed the moan that followed as he slid his full length inside her.

He pumped into her, taking as much as he was giving. Their first coupling would be hard and fast, neither one willing to take it slow and draw out their pleasure. From their past experience, they knew this wouldn't be their only chance this night. Bulma had hit the jackpot with this one and his ability to go all night long. It was usually her at the end of the night passing into blissful sleep before him. She was determined to outlast him this time. And as they cried out their release and Vegeta sank deep inside of her, Bulma knew three things. One: her whole body would be aching come the morning. Two: she'll need to reinforce her bedroom walls with soundproof walls if they didn't want to traumatize their son. And three: Christmas was definitely her favorite holiday.


End file.
